Stranded, a story of survival
by iixKatyxii
Summary: 25 year old Natasha Green is the princess of her tribe and is getting ready for her big day, her wedding day with Chief! But the only problem is Natasha doesn't like Chief, she likes a tribe minor Sophie. When found out by Chief Natasha and Sophie are forced into a fate neither of them want, but Sophie doesn't go down easy, with the spirit of Natasha by her side Sophie cannot fail.


Humming and skipping her way along the jungle floor, Natasha was getting on Sophie's nerves 'Oh for god sakes, your 25 years old stop acting like a child' Sophie snaps at Natasha making her stop in her tracks 'Sorry, I'm just bored you know? getting the most of my time before dark, since I'm always alone in the hut' Natasha gets sassy putting a hand on her hip 'Jesus Natasha' Sophie stops whispering 'Stop bringing it up okay?' 'And what're you gonna do if I don't?' Natasha asks with an attitude 'SHH! Okay fine, I'll sleep in there with you tonight! just shush!' Sophie grabs Natasha's hand and drags her back to the path seeing the small members of the group in the distance 'Shit, hurry Tash!'

Catching up the group Sophie and Natasha change into their bamboo bikinis getting ready for bed, heading into the small hut Sophie instantly realises the lack of beds 'Wait, where's the other bed?' Sophie asks 'There's only one, Chief refused to give me another one because I'm supposed to sleep alone' Natasha frowns pushing Sophie on to the bed 'Just sleep already, I don't wanna have to explain why you can't go to see Charlie AGAIN' Natasha shouts laughing, Sophie giggles a little pushing Natasha gently 'Shut up! you know I'm not allowed to see him' Sophie argues 'Whatever! get to bed' Natasha flings her arms up into the air. It wasn't the fact that Sophie didn't want to see Charlie, it's just that she knows that she is the next baby-maker for the group and Charlie was the helper of course Sophie prefers Natasha the 'Princess' of the group according to Chief, she is just so cute and funny Sophie can't help herself but fall for her.

Natasha wakes up Sophie by violently shaking her arm 'Ah! wha- what are you doing Tash?' Sophie slurrs in her sleepy state 'I had a nightmare, can you help?' Natasha whispers 'Uh... sure..?' Sophie whispers back rubbing her eyes 'well, Chief for some reason wanted me to kiss him but... I don't know how to kiss though...' Natasha frowns flipping her hair with her hand 'wait! you could teach me how to kiss!... right?' Sophie's dreams were coming true kissing the Princess?! But sadly she couldn't, it would be against the laws of the group she would either be kicked out or be killed, Sophie knew it would be the second option. 'No, sorry but you know what Chief'll do' Sophie responds sensibly trying not to just shout of course 'Pleeeeease! c'mon Chief won't find out, we won't tell 'im!' Natasha insists 'Fine, but make it quick' Sophie hurries, Natasha fist pumps and puts her hands on Sophie's face and leaning in, the two have a great kiss and part, Sophie gets too carried away and slides her hand up Natasha's skirt and Natasha slaps her hand away 'Soph! stop! I only asked for a kiss... I hoped you would get it' Natasha gets up and and gasps when noticing the Chief was watching the whole time how did we not notice? Natasha thought to herself 'Oh Sophie... what have you done? years of sacrifice years of pain and agony, all down the drain... you have doomed our tribe, Sophie, we have no choice but to-' Chief seems more angry than Sophie originally thought he would be 'WAIT! Chief! no don't! you can't!' Natasha shouts blocking the Chief's path with her entire self 'I'm sorry, Princess but this cannot be accepted, you know the three laws, never-' 'yeah the princess can't kiss until her 26 birthday and may only kiss the Chief during their wedding ceremony blah blah blah whatever who even cares about the laws anyway?! it's not like w-' Natasha tries to negotiate with Chief, getting interrupted when he shoves his spear into the bed, piercing it right through almost cutting Sophie's leg 'WHAT DO YOU THINK THE LAWS ARE FOR? TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT THEM, THEN I'M AFRAID YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THE CAMP, FOREVER' Chief bellows at the top of his voice grabbing the girls' bags and holding them out 'But Chief I didn't me-' Natasha's eyes start to water 'STOP! just... just go... NOW!' Chief seems to be uneasy about letting the princess go 'Get your things and be ready to leave by the morning if you won't leave now'

Tossing and turning, Sophie finally sees the sun rise and jumps out of bed turning to wake up Natasha noticing that she is gone already, Sophie walks out of the hut after putting on her clothes seeing all the group members lined up with their hands behind their back and Chief standing on his toadstool, breathing deeply with his eyes shut muttering to himself inaudible words, Dariyl, Natasha's main crush is almost crying, with the charm bracelet Natasha gave to him the day he first got admitted into the group and then Natasha crying REALLY badly being dragged in front of Chief dragging her ankles on the ground then, black Sophie felt, saw nor heard nothing then what she thought was a punch on the back of her head.

Upon waking up Sophie finds herself next to Natasha kneeling down in front of Chief who is holding his staff, the first thing that goes into Sophie's head is; oh my god, we're gonna die. Chief raises his staff and AGAIN Sophie is left in the dark with no feeling at all.

Waking up again Sophie realises to her horror, Natasha is laying right in front of her with a spear through her head, eyes open and all, Sophie jumps up and drapes herself over Natasha 'Tash? TASH!? Wake up Tash, c'mon don't die please! PLEEASE! god please, don't do this to me!' Sophie starts to let the tears flow, as the tear drops land on Natasha's cheek, the rain starts to pour onto Sophie's bare skin she hears a whisper coming from Natasha's mouth 'Don't forget, Don't give in, Don't let them beat you' it sounded an awful lot like Natasha, Sophie wanted to make sure 'Tash? is that you? are- are you... d-de-dead?' Sophie stutters shivering in the cold of the night hearing the voice once again but behind her this time 'Sophie' it definitely was Natasha this time, Sophie whips around seeing Natasha standing there smiling, Sophie runs toward Natasha putting out her arms for a hug but upon reaching her, Sophie goes right trough Natasha, realising the obvious 'Sorry, Sophie. They threw us out the camp, I woke up but you didn't. I carried you in to a cave, but then THEY found us' Natasha says boldly and points to three tall men wearing masks with spears similar to the one in Natasha's head 'wha- what? no-no! it's not- they're not actually there are they?!' Sophie shouts worriedly 'well.. yes, they are I'm keeping them away from you though, you see they're cannibals and kill anyone and anything for food' Natasha explains slowly fading away 'It seems my time here is up, goodbye Sophie, I love you' turning into ash Sophie falls to her knees picking up the ash and clenching her fists as the men draw closer, one of the men try to pull Natasha away as the other two attack Sophie.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter two is coming soon! :)


End file.
